When Will We Get A Bit Closer
by Luludeer
Summary: No summary - My first HunHan fanfic . .v EXO-HunHan-GS


**When Will We Get A Bit Closer?**

**Title:****When Will We Get A Bit Closer?**

**Author: Luludeer**

**Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin**

**Pairing: Sehun – Luhan**

**Genre: Reconize it yourself**

**Length: Oneshoot (Kepanjangan) Words: 1.907**

**Disclaimer: The charas aren't mine.**

**Warning: Typos, GS buat uke, Gaje, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_It's already 100 days since we started dating–_

_It's still a bit awkward between us..."_

**Flashback**

"_U-um, Luhan...Would you be my girlfriend?"_

_Mata Luhan yang mirip rusa sontak melebar mendengar perkataan namja di depannya. Oh yeah, siapa yang tidak akan kaget dengan pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba, di atap sekolah, dengan sunset cantik sebagai latar belakang. Luhan ingin menangis, ia mengeratkan genggaman Sehun pada kedua tangannya. Gadis China itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menanggukkan kepalanya kecil seraya tersenyum malu._

"_Ji-jinjja? K-kau menerimaku...?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Siapa sih yang tidak mau menerima seorang Oh Sehun–tinggi, tampan, pintar, ramah walaupun terkadang dingin dengan kesan badboy nya (meskipun ia tidak senakal Jongin, berandalan kelas mereka), dan menguasai dance dengan brilian. Luhan sendiri tak menyangka kalau ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari namja di depannya ini._

"_Haruskah aku menganggukkan kepalaku lagi..?" Luhan menangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva cantik, cukup cantik untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun._

"_A-a-aaaaahh noona gomawoooo~~!" sontak Sehun menarik yeoja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tunggu–tadi dia bilang noona? Yap saudara-saudara, Luhan lebih dulu lahir setahun sebelum Sehun. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa sekelas? Jangan tanya, tanyakan pada kepintaran Sehun yang membuatnya lompat kelas._

"_Se-Sehun se-sak.."_

"_Ah..mianhae..hehe" Sehun tersenyum lucu sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk v. _

**Flashback Off**

Rambut panjang Luhan serasa dibelai angin. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang duduk di depannya. Mulutnya menyiulkan _lullaby _sementara matanya melihat jalan yang ia lewati.

Ckiiitttt

"Whooaa~~~!" Luhan sedikit tersentak ke depan, mengingat motor Sehun yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Dadanya menempel pada punggung Sehun, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Wa-waeyo Se-Sehun...?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut, siapa tahu mereka menabrak sesuatu.

"A-aniyo noona...kita sudah sampai di rumahmu.." jawab Sehun sedikit gugup, mengingat tadi punggungnya ditubruk oleh–uhm lupakan.

"Ohh..." Luhan menghela napas sebentar lalu turun dari motor. Ia berbalik menatap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya...Sehun..."

Luhan melangkah masuk dengan wajah memerah, tangannya gemetar dan lidarnya kelu bahkan untuk sekedar berkata "Saranghaeyo" pada Sehun. Namja yang masih duduk di motornya itu mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Kenapa jadi gugup, sih?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Today i have a date with you for the first time in a while_

_What should i do, what do i do, the sun is already setting.."_

"Hei, hei! Luhan! Yak Luhan! Dengarkan aku doong!"

Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menengok ke arah yeoja di sebelahnya. "N, ne, Baekkie...?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Baekkie–atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Baekhyun, mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Nyah, dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

"Memangnya kau ngomong apa...?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya putus asa. "Tadi aku ngomong, sebenarnya statusmu dengan Sehun itu apa sih? Aku tahu kalian resmi sepasang kekasih, tapi bisakah kalian berhenti menghindar atau diam saat kami berusaha mempertemukan kalian?"

"Kami? Kami siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku, Kyungie dan Chanyeollie. Kalian itu jangan malu-malu kucing terus, dong!"

Luhan membuka lokernya dan menaruh buku pelajarannya di sana."Lalu aku bisa apa?"

Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap horror ke arah pintu loker Luhan. Sang empunya loker tentu saja tidak nyaman melihatnya, akhirnya ia ikut memutar badannya melihat pintu loker– dan ekspresinya langsung persis sama seperti Baekhyun.

Sebuah post-it kecil tertempel di sana, bertuliskan tulisan hangul singkat rapih dan bagai tanpa celah.

"_**Nae saseum*,**_

_**Ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World kalau ada waktu, eotthae? Kalau setuju, lipat surat ini dan simpan di tasmu, kalau tidak, buang.**_

_**-Albino-"  
**_

Luhan tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud albino. Tidak ada namja di dunia ini selain Oh Sehun yang berani ia panggil albino karena kulit putih susunya.

"Kesempatanmu, Luhannie!" Baekhyun menjerit kegirangan, ia juga bertepuk tangan kecil.

Luhan dengan ragu mencabut post-it itu, melipatnya kecil dan ia masukkan ke dalam tas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Baekhyun..?"

"Tenang, aku dan Kyungie akan mengurus penampilanmu. Kami akan ke rumahmu sepulang sekolah!"

Mata Luhan sedikit bergerak-gerak ragu. '_Eottokhaeji...?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, ini tidak bagus!"

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Dia akan tampak cantik dalam baju merah!"

"Jangan Baekkie, itu akan terlalu mencolok! Bagusnya dia memakai baju kuning atau soft pink seperti ini.."

"Hish, Kyungie, aku tidak suka kuning! Soft pink terlalu–"

"BERHENTILAH KALIAN BERDUA!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo–yang tadi dipanggil Kyungie– mendadak diam, pasalnya kalau Luhan sudah marah, ia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan. Pernah satu kali, Minho– anak nakal di kelas mereka, tak mau diam meskipun sudah ada jeritan melengking tinggi Luhan sebagai seksi keamanan yang mendiamkan mereka, dan hampir berakhir dengan tergantung di pohon beringin–kalau tidak ditahan oleh Baekhyun dan Taemin, pacar Minho.

"Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku, jadi sebaiknya kalian berhenti berdebat." Luhan memakai sebuah dress berkelir baby blue dengan sedikit kerut di sisi-sisinya, membuat kesan manis pemakainya. Surai _brunette_-nya dibiarkan jatuh menutupi punggungnya.

"Aaaah...yeoppoda~~" puji Kyungsoo dengan senyum miris di wajahnya, "Seandainya aku bisa secantik kau–"

**TIIN TIIN.**

"Nah Lulu, hwaiting!" Baekhyun memegang pundak Luhan, setelah mendengar suara klakson motor, dan tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu.

"Mmm.. yah... hwaiting!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, bisa dirasakan ia gugup.

_Cklek._

Luhan membua pintu depannya dan disambut dengan namja tampan berdiri di depan pintunya dengan sebuket bunga _Camellia _di tangannya.

"Ah, Sehun-ah!" Luhan sedikit kaget. Sehun menyerahkan buket bunga di depannya dengan malu-malu, "Untukmu, noona.."

"Ah, gomawo.._Camellia, _aku benar_?_" Luhan tersenyum malu dan mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan Sehun, dan namja itu mengangguk. "Kajja noona!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya menuju motornya, dan dalam sekejap _couple _itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau tahu, Kyungie? Aku baru tahu kalau Sehun itu ternyata romantis sekali." Baekhyun senyum-senyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ng, waeyo?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran apa maksud Baekhyun, langsung menjulurkan lehernya dan ikut melihat apa yang tertera di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

Itu hanya salah satu dari halaman blog yang sering Baekhyun _browse_, hanya saja kali ini judul postingannya bukan_ "Bagaimana-caranya-bertahan-denganpacar-setengah-g ila"_, bukaan. Kali ini judul postingannya adalah:

Bahasa bunga.

Kyungsoo menelusuri setiap nama bunga yang tertera di sana, hingga matanya terpatri pada nama bunga yang ia cari;

_Camellia: Means i'll always miss you, or it can be you're-face-is-so-pretty."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Everyday, every night, when will we get a bit closer?_

_I can't even say it because i'm a woman_

_Stupid boy, silly boy, i can't wait any longer_

_Today i will be courageous and tell you.."_

Sebuah tawa manis Luhan membuka perjalanan mereka di Lotte World. Mungkin karena Luhan memang jarang ke sini –entah karena dia banyak tugas atau karena dia _kurang apdet,_ disingkat _kudet– _gadis itu merasa sangat kegirangan sekarang.

"Aaah, Sehun-aah, itu lucu~! Menangkan satu untukku, ya~~!"

"Permen kapas~~! Belikan aku satu, Sehun-ah!"

"Temani aku naik roller coaster, Sehun-ah~~~!"–

–dan segelintir permintaan manja dari Luhan. Kadang Sehun merasa kalau dialah yang lebih tua dari Luhan.

Tapi biarpun begitu, _toh _tetap Sehun kabulkan.

'_Kapan lagi bisa sedekat ini dengan Luhan noona, iya kan? Meskipun dia yeojachinguku...'_

**.**

**.**

"KYAAA~~~!"

Luhan sontak menoleh dan mendapati orang-orang berlarian keluar dari sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Interiornya yang didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu kelam memberi kesan angker tersendiri. Luhan mendongak untuk membaca papan nama bangunan yang terpampang di atasnya –_Rumah Hantu._

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyes nya, tangan kirinya yang bebas _(tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa permen kapas dan boneka bambi yang tadi dimenangkan Sehun dalam permainan tembak-tembakan) _menggelayut manja di tangan kanan Sehun. Sehun menghela napas kecil. Kalau sudah tampang aegyo begini, pasti ada maunya–

"Sehun-aaah~~temani aku masuk ke rumah hantu yaa?"

–tuh kan.

"Apa kamu ngga takut, noona..? Setahuku kan noona takut –"

"Jebaaaall? Bbuing bbuingg?"

_Aaah, noona curang! _Batin Sehun.

"Haiish, ne ne ne kita masuk."

"Uyeee~! Gomawo Hunniiee~~!"

–_cup._

Luhan berlari sambil menggaet tangan Sehun, sementara yang ditarik masih mengelus pipinya yang mulai merona merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan noona, gwaenchanayo?"

"Hhh..hhh...ne..gwaen-chana..yo.."

"Noona _sih_! Sudah kubilang kan, kalau rumah hantu itu seram? Apalagi noona takut hantu."

Sehun menyodorkan sebotol bubble tea rasa taro kesukaan Luhan, Luhan mulai meminumnya dan perlahan-lahan frekuensi detak jantungnya mulai normal. Luhan _shock_ setelah masuk rumah hantu tadi –atau bisa dibilang hampir pingsan– untung ada Sehun.

"Ne..mianhae Sehun-ah, aku yang _ngeyel_, hehe..." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil membentuk huruf v dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Luhan melirik ke sekitarnya, dengan mata yang mulai mengantuk.

"Sehun-ah...aku mau naik satu wahana lagi, bolehkah?"

"Hmm, apa itu noona..?" Dan Luhan menunjuk sebuah roda besar yang berputar, dihiasi lampu-lampu hias yang membuatnya bersinar –membawa banyak orang untuk dapat melihat keindahan Seoul di kala malam dari atas sana.

_Yes, bianglala!_ Batin Sehun. Dia sering dengar dari Jongin yang sering baca novel romansa –Sehun sendiri tidak yakin kalau Jongin benar-benar menyukainya, setahunya itu hanya salah satu caranya untuk mendekati sahabat Luhan, Kyungsoo, yang pecinta novel romansa– kalau _date _ke taman ria yang berakhir di bianglala, bisa menjadi pertanda bagus.

Tapi, untuk bisa mencapai 'hasil bagus' itu, apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yaaaak~~~indahnyaaa~~~" Luhan menatap gemerlapnya ibukota Korea Selatan itu dengan pandangan antusias. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir pink-nya. Sehun, memang tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, karena ia lebih suka menatap yeoja di depannya yang menurutnya lebih indah.

CGLEK.

"KYAAAAA!" Luhan menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, tubuhnya oleng dan menubruk tubuh Sehun.

"**Yeorobun, jeosonghamnida atas ketidaknyamanannya, beberapa saat lagi bianglala akan berfungsi normal kembali."**

Suara petugas lewat mic itu cukup membuat Luhan tenang. Tapi hatinya masih merasa deg-degan..

Oiya, dia kan, menubruk Sehun.

–eh, apa? _Menubruk Sehun?_

"A, aah, mi, mianhae Sehun-ah..." Luhan perlahan bangkit dari 'keterpurukannya' yang untung berhasil ditangkap Sehun, dan kembali duduk normal di kursinya.

"Gwaenchanayo, noona.."

...setelah itu hanya hening.

Luhan menatap pemandangan –yang untungnya bianglala berhenti saat mereka sedang ada di puncak– dan Sehun kembali menatap Luhan.

"Ng..noona..?"

Luhan menoleh, "Apa, Sehun-ah?"

"Noona tidak suka, ya?"

Luhan seketika mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ia berpikiran...?

"Kalau kita tak sengaja bertemu di koridor, noona pasti membuang muka. Kalau kebetulan kita duduk di meja yang sama di kantin, noona terus menunduk. Waktu kuantar-jemput juga, noona tidak berkata apa-apa. Noona tidak suka padaku?"

Blush.

"Ya-ya ampun Sehun-ah, i-tu bukan karena tidak suka, ta-tapi..."

"Tapi apa..?"

'Ups. Matilah aku. Masa aku mau bilang ke Sehun kalau itu agar ia tidak melihat wajahku yang merah seperti kepiting rebus..?' Luhan memandang Sehun takut-takut –malu-malu tepatnya.

Greb.

"Luhan noona, tak usah malu padaku. Noona tahu? Aku juga bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan saat noona ada di dekatku. Aku juga bisa merasakan pipiku memanas saat melihat noona tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhku bergetar saat noona mencium pipiku..."

_Tunggu. Kok dia juga...?_

"Karena kita merasakan rasa yang sama noona. Rasa yang selalu meminta ingin disatukan. Rasa yang tidak mentolerir keadaan, waktu, tempat, atau apapun itu. Kita sama-sama jatuh cinta, Lu Han."

Luhan bersumpah demi Tuhan, ia ingin loncat dari bianglala itu sekarang juga atau dia akan meledak di sana. _Too romantic, Oh Dear God!_

"Noona bisa percaya padaku, kan?" Sehun tersenyum manis, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Luhan. Lalu membawa tangan kanan Luhan ke dada kirinya. Dan Luhan bisa merasakan degup jantung Sehun yang _persis sepertinya._

Dan, apa itu tadi? Oiya. Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, tanpa embel-embel noona.

"A-aku percaya..Sehun..."

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir keduanya saling menempel. _Ugh, benar kata Jongin, rasa bibir orang yang kita cintai pasti akan manis –_Sehun. Jangan tanya mengapa Jongin tau, katanya ia pernah mencium bibir Kyungsoo diam-diam saat gadis itu pingsan sehabis pelajaran olahraga, di ruang kesehatan. Cih, akal busuk.

Bukan _french kiss _sih, hanya saling menempelkan bibir disertai lumatan-lumatan kecil, tapi cukup membuat Luhan dan Sehun melupakan dunia sekitarnya.

Cklek.

Oh, suara apa itu?

Luhan dan Sehun sontak menoleh, mendapati penjaga bianglala sudah membuka pintunya dan beberapa pasang mata mengamati mereka.

_Oh. Jadi daritadi, bianglala-nya sudah jalan lagi. How great._

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menggumam "Upsie.."pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HUWAA EOMMA INI APAAN?**_

_**/nangis di pelukan Luhan/**_

_**Sehun: "Woe author, jan ngerebut Luhannie dari Thehun, dong!"/ngegaet Luhan/**_

_**Author: "Cih. Cadel aja belagu lu magnae."**_

_**Luhan: "Ehh, gaboleh gitu ah ngomongnya. Ayo Sehun jangan marah, sini, dibeliin bubble tea deh.."**_

_**Author: "Huwaa! Eomma chamkammanniyaaa~~! Kajimaraaa~~TT_TT"**_

_**Sudah. Hentikan saja cuap-cuap author saat ini.**_

_**Annyeonghasehun /plak/ aku newbie disini, jadi mohon bantuannya dengan review~! /bows/ tadinya sih ini cuma mau kubuat drabble, tapi entah kenapa jadi panjang gini makanya jadiin oneshoot aja T_T gamsahamnida buat yang mau baca ff nista ini, mianhamnidaaa~~kalau fluff-romantisnya ga kerasa huwaa T_T author cuma dapet feel kalo NC/? /ketauan yadongnya/ daann, yang pastinya ini ngagantung betyak. Mianhaeee ;AA;**_

_**RnR yaaa o/**_


End file.
